oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curious Case of Pirate-itis
Timothy McKeon |director = Kim Derko Stephen Reynolds |previous = Trials and Tubulations |next = Oscar The Couch}} The Curious Case of Pirate-itis is the A-plot of the 30th episode of Odd Squad. It is the 3rd part of Odd Squad Against the Odds. Synopsis When Olive turns into a pirate, Otto and Oscar must travel to different Odd Squad lab offices to get the gadget that will turn her back to normal before she becomes a pirate forever. Learning Goal Geometry: identifying three-dimensional shapes and comparing them to two-dimensional shapes. Olive's Random Slide This...is my ant, Gladys. Plot (contains episode spoilers) TBA Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to ''The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button - ''a short story written by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Gallery Tumblr inline ns0ngiRtyC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Curious Case of Piratitis Oscar With Ray.png ODDS-130A-Curious-Case-of-Pirate-itis-2-1-.png OddSquad-ODD-1-.jpg 71DB9794-923C-4A12-97B4-AD22BB449273.JPG 949621 015-1-.jpg Odds-pirate-1-.jpg ZW0308A030S00560dc744bb9032.83974931 1280-1-.jpg 8835023dcf86ec41ad56ac8ea0c29644-1-.jpg Dboddza35-1-.jpg Dboddza37-1-.jpg Dboddza31-1-.jpg Dboddza33-1-.jpg Dboddza45-1-.jpg The curious case of piratitis 1-1-.jpg Dboddza44-1-.jpg Dboddza43-1-.jpg Dboddza42-1-.jpg Dboddza38-1-.jpg Dboddza36-1-.jpg Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.46.40 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.44.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.47.28 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.48.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.49.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.48.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.48.43 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.47.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.47.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.46.50 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.46.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.46.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.44.01 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.45.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.45.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.43.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.43.15 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.42.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.42.09 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.41.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.41.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.41.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.39.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.41.05 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.39.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.40.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.40.08 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.40.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.38.36 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.38.13 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.37.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.37.36 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.37.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.37.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.36.40 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.36.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.35.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.35.27 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.35.10 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.34.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.34.28 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.34.13 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.33.23 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.33.10 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.32.19 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.32.05 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.29.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 2.30.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.22.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.22.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.22.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.22.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.22.09 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.21.42 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.21.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.21.15 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.20.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.21.01 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.20.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.20.11 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.04.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.20.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.05.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.18.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.18.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.33.01 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.32.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.32.01 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.31.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.31.10 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.30.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.30.44 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.30.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.30.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.30.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.29.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.29.40 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.29.23 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.29.15 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.29.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.28.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.27.52 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.27.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.27.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.26.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.25.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.25.24 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.25.03 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.24.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.23.10 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.25.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.24.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.24.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.33.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.34.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.33.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-05-21 at 6.33.44 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:Odd Squad Against the Odds Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes